1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of network communications, and pertains more particularly to tracking of fishing vessels from base stations on land, and facilitating communication with and between vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
In many countries fishing in fresh water lakes or in the open sea, often in a loosely-defined area along a shoreline, is an important economic activity, engaging a relatively large number of fishing vessels, and employing a large number of people. In this activity there are certain dangers, which may come about because of a variety of reasons, such as equipment malfunctions or sometimes unexpected severe weather. Further, in many circumstances there is little or no ability for fishermen at sea to communicate with one another to coordinate activity, or to keep in touch with family at home, on land.
When emergencies arise, it is of course important to be able to respond to come to the aid of seafaring people whose lives and livelihood may be threatened. To do so requires knowledge of real-time location of fishing vessels and an ability to communicate with personnel aboard the vessels, and also in many cases, to communicate among different ones of the vessels as well as with at least one shore station. It is well-known, however, that equipment and techniques to accomplish such secure communication is quite expensive, and in many cases beyond the financial capability of owners of such vessels, and also of government agencies that have an interest in providing safety services.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new tracking and communication network that is far less expensive than conventional systems, yet will still provide the secure tracking and communication that is needed.